A known electrical plug is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,538 and includes a conductive center contact, an insulative disc concentrically encircling the center contact, and a conductive outer shell concentrically encircling the disc.
In the known electrical plug, a rear end of the center contact connects to a center conductor of a coaxial cable shell, a rear end of the shell connects to a ground conductor of the coaxial cable.